Fortune Cookies Don't Lie
by Too Lazy
Summary: Jing King & Sly Cooper story. The Panda King's daughter has been accepted into high ranking Paris University her father wants the Cooper gang to keep her safe, but Sly soon realizes she might need to be kept safe from himself and some old enemies.
1. Chapter 1: Guess who's Coming Over

Fortune Cookies Don't Lie

**Hello Peeps, Here it is another non-cannon Sly Cooper paring that I cooked up. Now before the hate mail and flames come raining down on me please here me out. **

**I have yet to see a Jing King and Sly Cooper paring and thought it would be fun to try. I know some of you must be thinking 'No way would Sly ever like her or Carmelita and Sly forever, or you are crazy and suck' or something of the nature…But come on give it a chance could be fun.**

**So here is my attempt at yet another Sly Cooper story please no flames Constructive criticism welcome.

* * *

**

"Cannonball**!" **Murry shouted as he descended from the sky in dreamtime ball form destroying the last of the perimeter alarms around the Hudson mansion.

"Way to go Murry, Penelope are you in position?" Bentley the wheelchair bound turtle asked into his helmet where a walkie-talkie was hidden.

"Yep all clear from my position head to the front door right…now." Penelope said as she watched from the team van using her RC chopper to do recon for her.

Bentley wheeled his way to the front door from his hidden location and entered the code he had hacked from the on ground computers only hours earlier.

"Circle, square, circle triangle and bingo!" Bentley smiled as the front door unlocked and he made his way inside. Careful to avoid the laser floor alarms which still ran despite the power being off, and pick pocketing a few easy flash light guards, Bentley made it to the third floor of the massive mansion with little miss hap.

Making his way to the master bedroom he found another key pad, one which he had not been expecting.

"Oh no this was not in the blue prints and the doors are steel even my bombs would not even put a dent in them we have to abort!" Bentley yelled into the walkie-talkie. His girlfriend Penelope sighed heavily.

"Bentley, calm down take a deep breath." Bentley did as she asked before she continued to speak.

"Look around do you see another way to get into the room?" Bentley looked around and saw only one way.

"Yeah but we still have to abort." Bentley sighed bitterly. All of his planning and the team's hard work down the drain.

"Why is that?" Penelope asked. She looked to the monitor and froze in fear six flash light guards were on to Bentley and heading for him. She was about to say something to Bentley until she saw a familiar shadow take down one of the guards. Penelope smiled.

"Bentley five…four guards on are to your position but don't worry back up is on its way to help." People relaxed back into her seat and continued to use the RC to watch the action unfold.

"What I need to get out of here! I cannot get through the air vent and I can't take out…" Bentley stopped in mid sentence as he saw none other then his best friend Sly Cooper take out the last flash light guard with a sneak attack and stand before him.

"Hey pal how's it been?" Sly asked, cane over his shoulder and tail swishing back and forth lazily.

"Sly what are you doing here; I thought you were with Carmelita…wait you are not going to put me in jail are you?" Bentley said in a rush of breath and Sly laughed.

"I thought more of a 'hey Sly welcome back' would have been nice but, interrogations are good to." Sly smirked and Bentley relaxed.

"What happen last I saw you, Carmelita and you seemed to be working out?" Bentley asked slightly confused which was odd for him.

"Well we did not see eye to eye even if I had amnesia besides I missed this life." Sly looked slightly wistful before he looked at Bentley a smirk appeared.

"So you need some help?" Sly continued looking to the air vent.

"Timing impeccable Sly we're after the jewel collection this guy has, worth a great sum, it is supposed to be hidden some where in the room." Bentley said looking as the blue prints he had with him.

"Ransacking job, what a way to get back into the game." With that Sly jumped up to the air vent and crawled inside, landing on the other side of the door with a soft thud.

Bentley waited nervously on the other side of the door. This was taking to long. Had there been some trap or alarm he had not know about and Sly was now unconscious? Bentley had a thousand idea's running in his head that when Sly jumped in front of Bentley he nearly startled the turtle to death.

Bentley was starting to think maybe he should retire from field work.

"Way to go Sly and let me tell you it is good to have you back. Now let's get out of here!" Sly nodded and both went out the window using the boosters on Bentley's chair to make a safe landing.

* * *

With the return of Sly the gang's reputation as master thieves sky rocketed bringing offers of all kinds and even greater challenges. Interpol, the FBI, CIA, all braches of police forces were after them.

Carmelita even showed up in attempt to catch them but the rest of the gang noticed that when she was chasing Sly, he had no witty banter and became slightly irritated she had come. When Bentley tried to ask what had happen Sly had just made a few jokes and avoid the topic all together.

One night after a well planed and executed heist the gang was sitting around having nice dinner. Talk of nothing went around the table as did old stories and some rather embarrassing ones for the entertainment of Penelope.

"Oh my god he did not!" Penelope exclaimed as Bentley turned bright red with blush.

"So glad I amuse you." Bentley bit out and Penelope gave him a hug.

"It only makes you cuter." She kissed his check and Sly, and Murry and the newly arrived Guru made kissy faces at the couple.

A sudden knock on the penthouse door interrupted the happy mood. The guru being bravest because he did not know what to expect opened the door to see a courier with w notice. Handing the letter to the Guru the courier left and the gang gathered around the tiny Koala bear.

"Who's it from?" Sly asked.

"Heja bera" the Guru answered and passed the letter to Bentley.

"The Panda king, what does he want?" Sly said rather easy considering how the two got along on their last adventure.

"Says here that his daughter Jing got a scholarship to a Paris university and he wants us to look after her and that she will be arriving with in the week. It also says we do him a great honor by looking after her." Bentley read off the note.

"Why does he want that, is he afraid His kid will be corrupted by other of society and want her in the company of thieves." Sly asked arms crossing over his chest in mock seriousness.

"Sly have you seen her?" Penelope asked. Sly shook his head no.

"As I recall as soon as I sat down I fell asleep, saving you from the Taso family dragon took a toll on me, but I saw her for a second as she talked to her dad at her aunt's place." Sly said and everyone laughed including the Guru.

"Sly that was not Jing that was her aunt." Murry said still suppressing the laugh.

"I don't get it what is so funny?" The gang left Sly standing in the hall.

"Don't worry Sly you'll see." Penelope said and ruffled Sly's hair before dragging him to the dinner table to tell more stories about Bentley.


	2. Chapter 2: Cupid is a mean little Devil

Fortune Cookies Don't Lie

**Chapter Two: Cupid is a mean little Devil**

**Thank you for the nice reviews it means a great deal Happy Christmas and Enjoy!**

* * *

It was four o'clock in the afternoon at Paris international Airport Bentley, Murray and the Guru had been waiting there for thirty minutes yet it felt like it had been years.

"Every time you go to pick up someone you always find that their plane is going to be delayed." Bentley muttered as he scratched at the fake mustache on his upper lip. The three had traveled to the airport in disguise. Bentley had the look of a wheel chaired veteran complete with an old army jacket; Murray was rocking out in his punk outfit and green hair and the Guru was relaxing in Murray's backpack dressed in a five year old get up. People who saw the three of them quickly looked some place else and continued with their lives.

A few more minutes slowly ticked by when the Guru too up in the backpack and spoke.

"Herae Bjingin de." Guru proclaimed pointing to the arrival gate of the airport.

"Are you sure master?" Murray asked although quickly regretted the question when the Guru bonked him on the head with his mystic walking stick.

"He's sure let's go." Bentley said as he wheeled in the direction of Jing King.

* * *

Upon arriving Bentley pulled out a sign from the back of his wheel chair, it simply read _Jing_ in dazzling red letters to attract the most unaware eye.

All of a sudden a huge Beijing tiger and gorilla in business suites but with long braids down their back approached and immediately began a pat down search of the three friends.

"Hey what are you doing?" Bentley nearly shouted as the gorilla lifted him from his wheelchair. The gorilla dropped Bentley down as if he were a sack of potatoes and nodded to his partner before guru and Murray could react.

"All is clear, send her out." The Beijing tiger left and a few moments later returned carrying two luggage bags and followed by a small spider monkey and Jing King.

The Guru jumped from Murray's back and waddled over to Jing who immediately bent down to pick up the wise mystic.

"hein jain heba!" The Guru said and Jing hugged him.

"I am happy to see you to, especially under better circumstances." Jing said to the Guru and to Murray and Bentley as well. The spider monkey that was carrying her luggage dropped the bags in front of Murray and moved to stand with his compatriots. Jing turned to her three body guards her father demanded to go with her.

"Thank you very much for accompanying me, and please tell my father I shall write soon." She bowed slightly and they bowed deeply before they turned and left. Jing turned around and bowed while still holding the Guru.

"Thank you for accepting to watch over me while I am here." The young panda bear stood up and smiled, she put the Guru down and went to pick up her bags however Murray beat her to it.

"Hey as far as I'm concerned you don't have to be thanking us for nothin.'" Murray said and Bentley nodded in agreement.

"Murray is right Jing; we owe your father a lot for helping us out." Jing blushed slightly and bent down picking up the Guru who was more then happy to be back where he was and the four left the Airport and when back To the Cooper Gang hideout.

* * *

Penelope was busy in the kitchen ordering a pizza for the gang's dinner and putting together her new RC chopper with improved guidance system and a new turret gun. From the living room Penelope could hear Sly jumping around and yelling at the TV while he played _Resident Evil 4 _on the Gang's_ Play station 2. _

"Oh come on die already you ogre…damn it!" Sly yelled frustrated, that was his third time dying on that level.

"You know you could just get the cheat codes for that game." Penelope said from the kitchen with one hand she was flipping the pages of the phone book for a good pizza place and with the other putting the turret on the RC chopper.

"What would be the point of that?" Sly asked already bouncing again while trying to dodges the ogre's clutches….he failed.

"For one you would be yelling as much." Penelope murmured while dialing up as number to a local Pizza place.

A loud knock resounded at the door and Penelope looked to the living room and yelled out, "Sly can you get that please?" The pizza place answered and she began to place a very large order. Sly put the game on pause dejectedly, he was beginning to feel that level was unbeatable.

'_Well at least I got further on that part then with the chainsaw lady.' _Sly thought as he reached the front door.

Sly opened it and there stood a young woman with her back to him, but the Guru was facing Sly only his head was resting on the woman's shoulder, he was sound asleep snoring slightly. The young woman turned to Sly and Sly found himself staring at the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen.

The young woman smiled softly and whispered as to not wake the sleeping Guru, "You must be Sly Cooper." Jing bowed her head as low as she could with out waking the Guru.

"I never thanked you properly for helping to rescue me." Jing said softly. Sly had heard her words but just nodded in response. Her Eyes never left Sly's as he looked at her.

He could not believe that this was Jing King; of course now he under stood Why General Taso had wanted Jing for his bride she was beautiful.

Jing was about a head smaller than Sly himself; she had long dark black hair that was almost blue in a braid that went past her back to her knees. Her long bangs framed her face of white and black, and she was wearing a blue silk Chinese dress with delicate white silk butterfly embroidered along the right shoulder, the dress only flattered her curves and Sly found himself at a loss for words, however Murray and Bentley came up the walk way.

"Gee Sly let us freeze out here why don't you?" Bentley snapped playfully as he approached. Sly shook his head out of the daze he had been and smiled.

"Sorry come on in." Sly said moving aside and letting Jing and Bentley pass, Sly took one of the bags from Murray to help out.

"Welcome home Jing." Murray Said dropping the luggage by the stair case. Jing gently put the Guru in the recliner and placed a near by blanket on him. The guru murmured contently.

Penelope came out from the kitchen once she saw Jing she smiled brightly.

"Jing it's great to see you again." She gave a hugged to Jing and Jing hugged her back.

"I can tell you it's going to be fun having another woman around here; you won't believe what I put up with." Penelope gave a look to the guys who just shrugged.

"I think they look relatively harmless." Jing joked and turned to the rest of them.

"I honestly can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay with you." She gave a slight yawn that she tried to hide with her hand.

"Hey you had a long flight and you need some rest." Murray said. Jing smiled gratefully to the hippo.

"Yeah don't worry I'll save you some pizza if I can." Penelope said as she began to show Jing to her room. Murray was about to pick up the bags but Sly beat him to it.

"I'll show you to your room Miss King." Sly said picking up both bags with ease. He had managed to regain some of his trademark charm however it was lost once again as his eyes locked with hers. She laughed slightly and Sly knew he wanted to her laugh more often.

"You can call me Jing Mr. Cooper." She said politely.

"Only if you call me Sly, Miss Jing." Sly could have sworn his voice came out weaker then it should have.

Jing nodded and began to walk up the stairs. Sly turned to the Gang who were all giving kissy faces at him…except for the Guru who was still off in dreamland. He stuck his tongue at them and followed after Jing.


	3. Chapter 3:Stolen hearts, plans and parol

Chapter three: Stolen hearts, plans and paroles

Yes another Chapter and thanks to those who Review it means alot to me and Enjoy!

* * *

It had been three months since Jing had come into the Copper gang's life and stolen Sly Cooper's heart which Sly thought would never happen after the events with Carmelita. It had been a whirlwind relationship that happened quickly but not regretfully. The two at the moment were enjoying a rare moment where Jing was not painting up a storm for her art classes or shows and Sly was not off training or stealing from another would be master criminal.

The two were enjoying a picnic in the country watching the sunset on a grassy hill content to be in each other's company.

"So have you decided what you are going to do for the final art show yet?" Sly asked Jing who was snuggled to his chest eating a chocolate Strawberry.

"Yes I have thanks to you and the others but I have yet to start it, but I might not need to if I don't win tonight's art show." Jing said and put the half eaten strawberry down, now worried about the night's events.

Sly took hold of Jing's chin and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss and then pulled back only slightly as their noses were still toughing, his paw tangling her in long silky midnight hair. "You'll win Jing." Sly stated and Jing smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again.

By the time they left to go back home Jing only had half an hour to get ready.

It was a lavish affair at the Louve museum; with dozens of art critiques and buyer's discussing line, shape, and dimension and over all style each of the painters used in their works. The art show was a contest of who would get a prize to work with Leonardo Ranten; a cobra that designed great works of art and designed several buildings around the world, it was not often he did this taking on an apprentice but Jing as well as other students were all after the prize.

Jing was fidgeting nervously with her braid as the Guru (as a photographer) sat with her. Bentley (a reporter) and Penelope (an art buyer) were off looking at the competition and Murray (limo driver) was busy scoffing down the buffet table. Sly due to his famous face could not be seen and not only that, Carmelita was head of security.

"Heredan honan enitic so." The Guru said placing an arm around Jing's slender shoulders.

"I know why Sly could not make it but…" Jing did not finish her sentence as the dean and a representative Leonardo Ranten demanded the attention of the crowds with several clinks on crystal wine glasses.

"Excuses fellow alumni and guest, we have decided on the winners of this contest and the two shall move up to the Final round to compete with the other eight chosen students." The badger who was dean of the University of Paris said his accent thick that his words sounded muffled.

The Guru took hold of jings hand in support as Bentley and Penelope came up to them. Murray had his fingers and eyes crossed in good luck for Jing.

The representative of Leonardo Ranten took out a gold envelope of placed it on the podium as he opened it taking his time, after he opened the letter he looked to the crowd.

"The winners are Allen Rubi and Jing King. Congratulations" The lizard read off before returning the podium to the dean. Meanwhile high claps surrounded around the two winners, Allen was up taking his time to make a long speech and posing for the cameras and ignoring the questions from reporters, while Jing smiled politely and tried to hide her disappointment that Sly was not around. When she looked back over to the gang, she saw a waiter being quietly yelled at by Bentley. The waiter looked up at Jing and gave a wink and Jing knew that it was Sly. She smiled brightly and waved over to them.

Carmelita who was sulking in the back never suspected a thing and Sly was grateful as he snuck out to wait for them by the van.

As he waited Sly figured it was worth the yelling he was going to get for coming just to see Jing's smile.

When the gang returned home Jing jumped into Sly's arms and kissed him passionately regardless that the gang was on-looking and Sly kissed her back and in that one moment Sly knew that this was the woman he could spend the rest of his life with and never be regretful. She accepted him as he was and made his life full of joy with her laugh, her smile, her touch. Not since he was a kid nor on the few rare moments with his gang did he feel that happy and content, not even with Carmelita did he feel what he felt with Jing.

Sly Cooper, master thief of all thieves was totally and undeniably in love.

* * *

Sir Raleigh who sat drinking his hot earl gray tea was waiting for his parole hearing to approach in just a few short days. He was quite happy to being leaving the company of what he felt were some of the lower criminals of Heathrow Prison. Seeing on how it was raining the prisoners were allowed in the day room to play board games and watch TV.

As Sir Raleigh watched the other prisoners go around doing mundane things and shift around being bored Raleigh was thinking how lovely it was going to be to get out of there and go back to pirating and killing Sly Cooper after he regained his reputation. His happy moment was disturbed However as Mizz Ruby sat beside him making the couch lift up and place him four feet off the ground and spill some of his tea.

"My, my, aren't we all smug like 'cause we think were getting out of this hell huh sugar?" Mizz Ruby said her voice dripping his sarcasm and her thick southern drawl. In her claw talon she was shuffling her tarot cards over and over waiting for Raleigh to respond.

"My dear friend and I use that word loosely seeing as how we never got along I am getting out of this despicable place while you shall continue to rot here." Sir Raleigh said then took a sip from his remaining tea.

"If that's what you think there sugar but I have to warn you your fortunes don't look so good." With that Mizz Ruby sat up slightly and placed a card face down on the table.

Sir Raleigh having been in the company of Mizz Ruby's majik before knew to have some faith in the old bats rambling turned his full attention to the cards, "All right then how long am I to rot in here?" He asked looking at the cards and Mizz Ruby smiled.

She turned over the card.

The fool showed up.

"You're a fool sugar to believe you are getting out of here," she took another card off the pile and placed it face up, "a three o' wands means three people can help you out," She pulled at yet another card and placed it face down and another she placed face up, she took a deep breath before turning over the card, the wizard. "This means that the ones who can help you all have a majik of some kid or have something that you want to help you out in your return to the big leagues sugar, however they want somethin' for it and the one of cups means they will be here soon." Mizz Ruby shuffled her deck and sat back waiting to see Raleigh's reaction when his newspaper was thrown at him by a small red bird.

"A vast you hog you need not all that room!" the red bird sat down and closed his eyes.

"How dare you, you uncouth vagabond!" Sir reagligh yelled and was about to pounce when Mizz Ruby slammed her tail him front of him.

"Now sugar saw hello to the new boyz." Mizz Ruby said her dark brown eyes gleaming.

"Evidently low life and low crime credentials." Sir realigh huffed.

"Wha! Speak up you landlubber Captain Lufwee of the Seven sea Best known Pirates of the Cut Throat Bay will not stand for insults from the likes of an over weight frog with a tin cup on his head!" Captain Lufwee shouted attracting some attention from the other inmates.

"Now Lufwee this is not the time to be making enemies say hello to your new partners." Said a tall rooster who looked very distinguished despite his prison clothes bowed in the direction of Mizz Ruby. Mizz Ruby nodded back.

"Been a lifetime since I have met one of the Taso line. I take a Cooper gave you those marks." She said referring to the cane marks that had yet to heal. Taso nodded and stood straight.

"Members of my line since past have informed me to the power you hold and together we can leave this place and exact out revenge on the one that put us here." General Taso said his feathers ruffling slightly.

"Oh really and how do you suppose we find the Cooper gang no one not even the cops know where he hides." Sir Raleigh pointed out.

"So you admit you're of limited intelligence you scurvy dog." Lufwee said to Raleigh and they glared at one another.

"I know where he hides, when one falls in love the dead grow jealous and will do what they can to break it apart, the Panda King's daughter is the object of his desire." Taso said his feathers ruffling even more and his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Just who is the Lady of the land I have yet to see her?" Lufwee said folding his wings across his broad chest.

"Panda King you must be joking, he should hate the Cooper Gang as much as us!" Sir Raleigh said amazed.

"He will once he finds out Sly Cooper is doing more to his daughter then protecting her, but My revenge will be against her as well because she is the reason Cooper came after me in the first place!" General Taso growled as he picked up the paper and harshly opened it to the entertainment page where Jing and the other winner of the art show the night before were featured.

Both Sir Raleigh and Lufwee were awe stuck at her beauty and were thinking of the same thing: they both wanted her.

"You have my attention how do we get out of here?" Sir Raleigh asked already thinking of a plan to kill Cooper and keep the young Jing King for himself.

"Not how but when and I assure you boyz the day is near." Mizz Ruby Said holding a card in front of her scaly face smiling wickedly at all three of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Jing and The Guru's Morning

_**Okay, I've been gone…for years….**_

_**Now before every throw some virtual fruit at me… all I can say is (puppy eyes) me sorry. I notice that Jing in the game seemed weak but I don't believe it was the case. Her father was beaten by Taso and in her nature I think she may not have put up a fight with Taso since she would have wanted to protect her father.**_

_**I hope the many who reviewed before are still out there and I hope new readers will enjoy.**_

Just as Mz. Ruby predicted that rainy afternoon, Sir Raleigh's parole had been rejected. So after carefully planning with the two magic wielders and (who Sir Raleigh considered to be) a dirty low class criminal pirate, they were breaking out of Heathrow prison. The plan itself was simple and elegant; however, it was by no means easy.

It was after television time one winter morning, and all the prisoners were filing into the mess hall for their monotonous dinner of peas, chicken and apples. Half way through the bland dinner Mz. Ruby and Taso stood up from their seats and brought forth a macabre séance of dead chickens and dead souls long since buried near Heathrow prison. With the skeletons and Chickens following the chants of Taso and Mz. Ruby it created a chaos which the prison was not equip to handle. After all, undead zombies and undead chickens trying to kill you was not in the training manual for any prison guard.

The prisoners that were in the mess all were all trying to escape. This created the perfect cover for the four criminals that all had a score to settle with the infamous Sly Copper to get away. While the ghouls went after everyone, Taso called upon the dead skeletons to burrow to them and while doing so it built a makeshift tunnel which was their means to escape, Lufwee and Sir Raleigh went to work keeping the two magic users safe while they continued their unholy chants down the tunnel to the cemetery. There the money Raleigh had from being born into it managed to acquire clothes and a ride to the docks where Lufwee had a boat waiting ready to take them to Cut Throat Bay, where they would plan their revenge on Sly Cooper and his gang.

"This place is despicable!" Sir Raleigh shouted as he hopped around Captain Lufwee's ship holding his walking cane close. The sparrow ruffled his feathers as he adjusted his belt as his feathered fingers tightened on his shined cutlass.

"Then avast ye tin hat shrimp and walk the plank!" The Sparrow shouted furiously and the two then charged at each other ready to end their argument in blood, yet, before cutlass and iron walking cane could clash in their duel, Mz. Ruby slammed her tale in between them casing them both to fall back unceremoniously.

"Enough you two, thiz isn't then time to be squabbling, we have a plan to be getting on!" she huffed and glared at both of them and once the two had retreated to opposite end of the cabin she returned her gaze to her cards she was currently shuffling. It was here that Taso returned from atop deck now dressed in his finest silk robes looking godlike as he strode in; Mz. Ruby bowed her head in acknowledgement but no more than that. "I have consulted with my ancestors and now would be the perfect time to act against the Cooper line!" he said slamming his feathered hand onto the solid oak table casing Captain Lufwee to spill his wine.

"You chopped cod brained mongrel! This is my cabin! My ship! And this will be my revenge!" He screamed at the top of his lungs that the dog crew aboard all squeezed their ears down in pain.

"Shut it you unkempt scoundrel!" Sir Raleigh shouted back and the two were once again glaring daggers. Mz. Ruby shook her head and pulled a card from the deck. She smiled showing both rows of her sharp teeth and her deep brown eyes seemed to glow.

"Taso iz right. Cooper will be gone; the one thing that will bring him to us is his most cherished possession…."

"The Thievius Raccoonus?" Sir Raleigh answered. Taso shook his head and Mz. Ruby pulled another card from her tarot deck, the card of love. "the keeper of his heart…."

"Jing King." Both Taso and Mz. Ruby said at the same time.

Both Lufwee and Raleigh smiled, both had the same idea, after Cooper was dead, she was to be their bride, though while Sir Raleigh saw her as the mother to his future heir serving him as he went upon his own dignified business of piracies in the Welsh Triangle, Captain Lufwee was thinking if she would look lovely in dark violet and black lace gown before he tore it off.

Jing had awoken alone in Sly's bed but next to her was a vase of snap dragons of pink and sunflowers along with a Cooper calling card. She opened it and it simply read: Can hardly wait to be back with you-Sly, in his spiral like scrawl. She smiled placing the card back on the oak nightstand. She stood stretching feeling very tired despite having gotten a very relaxed (thanks to Sly) sleep. For a while Jing had been feeling more tired the last couple of months but she had chalked it up to her working so intently when she was designing and painting in the makeshift studio Sly and Gang had made for her after she had won the semi-finals. Though, recently she had been helping the Gang plan out their heist before they had left. Jing had helped a bit with the demolitions part, she maybe an artist by choice but she was the Panda King's daughter and he had taught her things well enough.

She looked at the digital Clock and saw it was 8:00am and realized the Guru who had stayed behind from the current heist as he said he did not want to go to Transylvania after having saw Dracula, would be waking up soon. Jing dressed quickly and after brushing her teeth and hair went into the kitchen to make her and The Guru breakfast.

"Jin hraa besao theku mosa!" the Guru waddle in the kitchen, his mystic walking stick helping him to the bar stool which was taller than he was and Jing laid the plate full of eggs, fresh chocolate chip pancakes, and strawberries in front of him along with blueberry syrup.

"You are welcome Guru, I trust you slept well?" she asked politely of the old koala bear.

"Hosi…" the old mystic suddenly turned pale and jumped from his seat so fast Jing let out a small cry of surprise as he jumped at her knocking her to the ground as the sound of breaking glass rang through the area and a dart came flying right at her.

"Stupid old codger!" the frog yelled as he reloaded his dart-gun. He did not want to have to hurt his future bride more than he had to. "Open the window!" he called to Mz. Ruby who was sitting on the rooftop across from the Cooper Gangs home.

She did as instructed while levitating the frog. Once he was inside the Cooper Gang home he hopped over the furniture to the kitchen where unexpectedly the Guru jumped over the counter hitting Sir Raleigh in the mouth with his mystic walking stick. He went flying back into a side coffee table but the frog sprang back up and fired his dart gun and nailing unsuspecting Guru right in the chest as he launched his mystic walking stick at Sir Raleigh.

"Guru!" Jing screamed as she ran to help him as The Guru fell to the floor unconscious. She kneeled by him picking up the stick and used it to hit Raleigh right in the head which would have did damage if he had not been wearing his Tin hat. He smiled at her as he thought momentarily how lovely she would look on his bed and not realizing in his lustful daze Jing then delivered a kick to his face. Raleigh flew back lading on his behind, he snarled at her as she stood over him with the walking stick ready to strike but a Dagger flew knocking the stick from her hands, Lufwee stood near the window Cutlass in hand and another dagger poised ready to hit her again if she dared move.

"Ello Poppet!" Captain Lufwee chirped smirking. Raleigh then jumped up and pushed her down to the floor as she went to get up Lufwee flew and landed, standing before her, his cutlass at her throat.

"I like them feisty!" He grinned before knocking her unconscious, slamming her in the back of the head with his leather boot.

Lufwee picked her up toting her over his shoulder. "Well get a move on you slimy crusty filled worm." He ordered Raleigh as he went to the window flying down to meet up with Mz. Ruby. Raleigh seethed with anger having let Lufwee take over his battle. He got up and hopped to the window his mind formulating what he was going to go to the mauling sparrow for this grievance.

It had been hours since Jing had been taken and when she woke up the first thing that hit her besides nausea was the smell of sea air and molding wood. But she was placed upon a comfortable bed she felt from the red velvet coverlet and cushy pillows. That was the only comforting thing in her cell. She was surrounded by bars in a small cell that measured a little bigger than an average master bathroom.

The Guru was nowhere to be seen, for all she knew and feard he could be hurt or worse. She began to look for a way out when she felt sick to her stomach as she heard the most and unwelcoming and chilling voice come from the shadows.

"Greetings Daughter of the Panda King" Taso smiled cruelly as he stepped from his hiding place and Jing stepped back from the bars and she let the tears fall from her sapphire eyes.


End file.
